


Play Me

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time the piano is a beech colour and the ivory keys look whiter than they should, none the less, the melody that flows from it is both familiar and beautiful – just like Taemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was watching Taemin’s performance on the tribute stage of him playing the piano and this sprang to mind. Enjoy.

You can watch the video/performance that inspired this: [HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2vd-9FJjPw)

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The pearlescent cream shirt contrasted against his alabaster skin. Jongin’s eyes roamed the open neck collar, admiring the plains and muscles of the man’s strong and delicate neck. Taemin was a man full of contrasts. His fingers played the ivory keys with soft presses and fluid digits but the passion in his face was strong; each muscle contracting and eyes glimmering with melancholy emotion. Jongin watched the soft, pink, pillowy lips form smooth lines and gentle ovals. Taemin’s bright white teeth showed themselves in the most elegant of ways as an indulgent voice sang through the lyrics, giving nothing but full praise to the singer that once performed them on that very stage many years ago. Jongin noticed – with rapt fascination – how the older male’s eyelashes fluttered upon his cheeks in quick flurries. His eyelids were soft and delicate as they beat down an unusual amount of times and caused his apple like cheeks to round and tighten with each maddening blink. Taemin always got like this when his emotions were high, whether from nerves or passion or sadness. His mouth would be smiling, his voice light hearted but those eyes would betray him and Jongin knew just how to read them by every in depth detail; he could discern if the man was feeling high or low.  
  
His focus was once again brought back to the shiny black piano that took up most of the stage. It’s body was heavy, large and wooden but Taemin was not swallowed up by it’s grandeur. No, the man seamlessly fit alongside it, like a jigsaw piece or a well-oiled cog. He sat not as an extension and not as a musician but rather as one of the hammers or perhaps the action frame. Taemin – in Jongin’s eyes – was built into the instrument as a motherboard is built into a computer; as he is built into dancing.  
Jongin marvelled at the performance, Taemin was special in that he lived to dance, shined when he sang and was ingrained when he played the piano. The man was not nearly an idol, not nearly just a singer or dancer or musician – he was an artist. And so, as all artists usually are, Jongin finds the older male in the music room, sitting before a smaller, more modest piano.  
  
This time the piano is a beech colour and the ivory keys look whiter than they should, none the less, the melody that flows from it is both familiar and beautiful – just like Taemin. The younger man walks slowly towards the sitting figure, he admires his platinum blonde hair as the lights of the studio bounce back, creating a ring of light that makes the older man look like he belongs on another, more spiritual plain.  
  
He admires the grace with which Taemin plays and envies his talent. He can dance and he has a talent for rapping and modelling among other things, but he has never been gifted with a musician’s talent. He can’t play a single instrument and it bugs him so much.  
The song comes to a close and he makes himself known to the older boy.  
  
“That’s beautiful” Jongin comments, voice low and steady as he moves to sit next to Taemin on the long piano buffet.  
  
“Thanks” Taemin answers, turning his head to the left and displaying a genuine smile. “Do you want to play with me?” He asks.  
  
“I can try” Jongin chuckles and Taemin nods in answer, he knows that Jongin can’t play the piano but he is willing to teach him (again) anyway.  
  
“Okay, give me your right hand” Taemin asks and the younger obliges and watches with a satisfied expression as Taemin places his fingers above a section of keys that Taemin was just playing not a moment before. “So you need to press this one twice, then this one, then move up the scale…that’s it, now come back down to the note you started on.” Taemin instructs lightly. They keep going like this, Jongin eventually gets it down and so Taemin teaches him the left hand which is faster to pick up. The problem comes however when the younger boy tries to do both hands together.  
  
“I can’t do it!” Jongin frowns, his temper flaring up a little and Taemin knows that the younger hates to lose at anything.  
  
“Okay, hold on…” Taemin replies before he stands up “…move into the middle” he instructs, and Jongin slides to the right so that he sits in the middle of the piano. “Now don’t move, just close your eyes and feel.” He whispers as his hands land on top of Jongin’s.  
  
Jongin can feel the light press of Taemin’s chest against his shoulders and the body heat that comes with it. He closes his eyes, and listens to the music as he feels lithe, soft fingers pressing his own into the keys. The younger can smell a faint cologne, shampoo and a distinct smell that is just _Taemin_ envelope him and his eyes finally flutter open. Against the older male’s original wishes, he eventually turs his head to look the other in the eye, to admire his handsome face from a new angle. Taemin stops moving their fingers and similes lightly as their eyes meet and hold a gaze. He watches as the older male’s lashes begin to blink rapidly and Jongin can read instantly the emotion that Taemin holds inside. He brings his left hand to card through the silky blonde locks and brings their lips together in a soft and warming kiss.  
  
It doesn’t take long until Jongin has Taemin pushed up against the beech coloured instrument. There is a soft white t-shirt laying on the floor under their feet with Jongin’s black shirt crumpled in the corner near the now locked door. Firm, tanned hands map out every inch of the porcelain skin beneath them, ruby red, swollen lips follow them closely. A hot tongue laves across Taemin’s dusky nipples, the muscle feeling thick and wet, creating an insatiable friction and a heightened thirst for pleasure and skin. Taemin’s grey, designer sweatpants are pulled down and off his legs, pooling atop his white t-shirt. Jongin is also quickly divested of his black jeans, the denim clinging annoyingly to his thighs before they finally find place covering both of Taemin’s current garments. The couple move themselves from the small pile of clothing and find firmer ground further along the piano’s back. Gasps quickly fill the room as boxers are dropped and the cool surface of the piano fully presses against Taemin’s skin. Jongin takes a moment to marvel at the beautiful contrast of ivory skin and beech wood before taking in the contrast of his sun-kissed honey skin with the pale glory that is Taemin.  
  
“You’re beautiful” Jongin whispers and he doesn’t mean to sweet talk the boy, but rather it just slips out, the truth. Taemin never takes compliments well so he decidedly ducks his head before kissing the younger male with more vigour as a way of saying thank you.  
  
Their bodies are now slick with sweat and the black, carpeted floor of the music room has become their new venue out of convenience. The contrast of white on black is striking as Jongin pushes into the tight heat of the blonde haired man. It’s warm and slick despite the tightness and the brunette pushes deeper and deeper until he feels like Taemin might sink into the black lagoon below him and never come back.  
  
Taemin’s head spins, his shoulders scratch and rub against the carpet. Jongin is fast and relentless and everything that Taemin expects him to be. He makes love the same way he dances, with 210% and a whole bucket full of passion and intensity. His nails dig lightly into the caramel skin of the younger’s back. He feels the muscles rippling beneath his fingertips and he grips harder as they both make their way to the crescendo of the symphony they have been playing.  
  
Jongin watches as Taemin’s eyes blink in rapid succession once more – he’s close, he can read that expression anywhere. He drives in, deep and hard and fast. Just the way Taemin likes it, just the way he likes it too. The pace increases one final time, the pitch of their moans increasing another octave and their rhythms losing sync before Jongin feels a warm sensation between their bodies and a large shiver wracks his frame. They pant, their heartbeats slowing to a soft tempo and voices dropping back to their original level. Jongin’s voice is a deep bass and Taemin’s is just a little bit higher but still gravelly and rough.  
  
He thinks he lied, when he said he was never gifted with a musician’s talent. As he listens to their hearts beating in tandem once again, he realises that the instrument he knows how to play is just more specialist than others. He knows how to play Taemin, how to care for him, to love him and to understand him. Together, they make a more beautiful melody than any piano ever could. Together, they make each other complete.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on New Year’s Eve around 11pm…I finished around 1am on New Year’s Day. So I guess this is my New Year present to all of you :) I really like how this turned out but as always, comments, subs, up votes, kudos…etc…are very much welcomed.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> P.S – The ‘familiar and beautiful’ melody Tae is playing in this scene is ‘Sing For You’ or at least, it is to me. Of course, you may have imagined your own melody.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
